


Momentos felizes

by Ikyelf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Patronus, Shyness, Timidez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Quando a terceira aula de expecto patronum chegou, não se surpreendeu por ter todos os seus motivos de alegria ligados ao amigo. Como nunca antes havia acontecido, um gato translúcido surgiu da ponta da sua varinha e o rodeou, olhando-o com olhos afiados.Os olhos de Kenma cintilaram de emoção.O patrono cintilou de volta.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Momentos felizes

**K** enma Kozume era tímido e isso não era algo fofo, e sim um empecilho em sua vida. Sendo um corvino, uma grande mente habitava em seu interior, oculta pela sua hesitação e a vergonha de se mostrar aos demais pelo medo do que pensariam ao seu respeito. Em todos os seus anos de vida, ser assim só lhe trouxe problemas. Desejou tantas, mas tantas coisas, e perdeu todas porque sua timidez não o permitia experimentar. Sempre dando desculpas para si mesmo, fingindo que nem queria tanto fazer aquilo, mesmo que no fundo ansiando imensamente por capturar a oportunidade e não a soltar mais.

Céus, ele odiava ser tímido. E como odiava!

Alguns o achavam esquisito por ser assim, outros pensavam que era pura arrogância da sua parte e havia os que usavam tal característica como uma espécie de estilo na hora de tirar fotos no _Tumblr._ Kenma não gostava de nenhuma das opções, se fosse ser sincero. Queria apenas conseguir fazer algo sem que o julgassem ruim ou o olhassem estranho, mas também não desejava que pensassem que ser tímido era algo tão banal assim, a ponto de servir para fotinhas fofas em troca de engajamento virtual.

Quantas dúvidas já teve e não as tirou com os professores? Acabava por gastar suas horas de descanso enfurnado na biblioteca, solitário e buscando todos os livros possíveis sobre o assunto. O que levou uma ou duas horas poderia ter levado apenas alguns minutinhos simplórios se não fosse assim. De quebra, ainda acordava com olheiras no dia seguinte, cansado das suas buscas constantes por respostas. Consequentemente, seu rendimento caia, mais dúvidas surgiam e o ciclo se repetia. Simplesmente não tinha fim!

Nos trabalhos em grupos, ficava desorientado porque sabia que isso não era para ele, e nunca seria. Tentar convencer a professora de que, como alguém da Corvinal, conseguia se virar sozinho era sempre tão cansativo e estressante. Parecia que estava se gabando, achando-se melhor que os outros quando isso não era verdade. Aumentar o tom de voz para que ela pudesse o compreender também se mostrava mais complicado do que o esperado. Talvez enfrentar um Dementador fosse algo mais casual e fácil.

Kenma sabia de mais coisas do que aparentava, afinal sempre fora um garotinho afeiçoado ao conhecimento e tinha um apreço especial por livros e novos encantamentos. Sua cabeça era muito receptiva à novas descobertas e ele não hesitava em ler quantas obras fossem preciso para ter a curiosidade sanada. Portanto, claro que houve várias perguntas em sala que quis responder, porém de repente erguer o braço e falar em voz alta parecia tão complicado. Invejava os colegas que conseguiam fazer isso tão facilmente.

Foi só quando tiveram que aprender a conjurar um patrono que soube de vez que ser assim o atrapalhava tremendamente. Seus pais eram funcionários do Ministério da Magia, desde a sua infância estavam ocupados demais para cuidar do filho, então não tinha muitas memórias dignas de serem recordadas como momentos extremamente felizes com eles. Amigos? Ah, isso era uma realidade tão distante para Kenma fazia anos! Seu último amigo, Kuroo, era um trouxa e ele o vira fazia uma eternidade. O patrono lhe pedia momentos de intensa alegria e isso ele não podia oferecer.

Internamente, convencia-se de que estava bem vivendo do jeito que vivia desde que tivesse seus encantamentos e livros para lhe fazer companhia nas solitárias tardes. Porém, o dia em que a pessoa que era afetava diretamente no seu aprendizado de magias chegou, pois não poderia aprender o tão falado _expecto patronum_. Uma restrição em seu conhecimento era mais do que frustrante.

— Ei, seu cachecol é da Corvinal! — Uma voz doce e desconhecida o arrancou de seu mundinho literário e o loiro ergueu os olhos felinos para encontrar um garoto baixinho, que nem ele, com o rosto afundado no enorme tecido vermelho e dourado. Quando o afastou da face, um sorriso cheio de covinhas se fez presente. Do tipo realmente afável. — Aposto que é muito inteligente! Estou com dúvida em um assunto, será que poderia me ajudar? Ah, aliás, o meu nome é Hinata Shouyou! Você é o Kenma Kozume, né?

Sim, seu nome era esse. Mas ninguém nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de se lembrar disso antes, afinal uma pessoa como ele naturalmente passava despercebida aos olhos alheios e o rapaz não culpava seus colegas por isso e também não fazia questão de ser notado. Andando meio curvado, os olhos baixos e o rosto oculto pelos longos fios dourados e tão calado. Quem se importaria? Hinata Shoyou da Casa dos Leões, aparentemente.

Recordava-se de ter murmurado um embolado “não sei se sou bom nisso”. O ruivinho riu divertidamente e disse “bobagem! Tenho certeza que é muito inteligente, já vi alguns professores comentando! Mas, claro, se não quiser não vou te incomodar”. Olhando para aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso aconchegante, por algum motivo acabou aceitando. Era um pouco demais para ele negar um favor a uma pessoa tinha o calor de um raio de Sol e o rosto manhoso de um filhotinho amável. 

Shoyou estava certo, Kenma realmente sabia da matéria muito bem.

Pensou que as coisas parariam por ali, mas pelo visto o grifinório não estava acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio, porque nos dias seguintes pareceu surgir nos lugares e momentos mais inesperados com um jeito todo extrovertido e amigável. Quem olhasse, juraria que se tratava de amigos de infância, não de dois desconhecidos que se falaram pela primeira vez há alguns dias. O que o loiro não falava, o outro dizia em triplo. Ele era um perfeito garoto serelepe que tagarelava até pelos cotovelos, enquanto o Kozume se restringia a tons serenos e frases curtas e objetivas. Sem gasto de esforço, pensou.

Não sabia definir ao certo como tudo se desenvolveu, entretanto acabaram criando alguma amizade esquisita que funcionava melhor do que as pessoas imaginariam. Na língua dos clichês melosos, eram a Lua e o Sol em perfeita e complexa harmonia. Talvez as únicas semelhanças que compartilhassem se restringissem aos seus gostos por videogames e serem baixinhos.

Hinata tagarelava sobre assuntos que não tinham nada a ver um com o outro — possuía a incrível habilidade de mudar o rumo do diálogo toda hora e ainda voltar para o primeiro tópico posteriormente; em um momento comentava sobre as pegadinhas bruxas da atualidade e no outro opinava sobre os dragões de pelúcia da lojinha da esquina do dentista que frequentava. Kenma se contentava em murmurar respostas monossilábicas ou balançar a cabeça, o que parecia ser o suficiente para o ruivo adivinhar quase tudo o que estava pensando.

O loiro ainda não compreendia essa habilidade do _amigo_ (Hinata brigou com ele quando mencionou que não tinha amigos, ofendido por não ter sido colocado na lista. O corvino não sabia se tinha o passe livre para considerá-lo assim, mas agora sabia que tinha e usava-o. Era estranhamente confortável ver o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do outro quando o incluía na minúscula lista). Kozume o olhava depois de algum comentário dito e o outro já ia com “na verdade, eu concordo com você. Não acha isso um absurdo? Oh, céus!”

Shouyou tinha a mania de segurar seu rosto e delicadamente o erguer, sorrindo amavelmente e dizendo “por que está olhando para baixo? Eu estou aqui!”, causando um certo formigamento nas bochechas do corvino. Com o tempo, sua timidez foi diminuindo. Poderia se dizer que era mais reservado que tímido agora e agradecia ao ruivo por isso. As coisas pareciam bem mais fáceis quando ele conseguia manter mais de um minuto de contato visual e falava sem gaguejar ou fujir.

Honrando a fama de pessoas corajosas da sua Casa, Hinata sempre o defendia quando algum engraçadinho decidia zombar de si por ser o típico nerd calado dos esteriótipos americanos. E quando comentou que era incapaz de conjurar um espírito defensor, seu amigo calorosamente sorriu para si e disse:

— Não se preocupe, eu lhe darei momentos muito felizes! Afastarei os momentos ruins e te defenderei sempre que preciso, serei o seu patrono!

Era uma fala estúpida e infantil e fantasiosa, Kenma sabia. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar sorrir, rir baixo e dizer um "eu sei".

Quando a terceira aula de _expecto patronum_ chegou, não se surpreendeu por ter todos os seus motivos de alegria ligados ao amigo. Como nunca antes havia acontecido, um gato translúcido surgiu da ponta da sua varinha e o rodeou, olhando-o com olhos afiados.

Os olhos de Kenma cintilaram de emoção.

O patrono cintilou de volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
